I need you here (EnglandxDepressed Reader)
by StarsxCollide
Summary: It's been almost a year since you saw him, left everyone behind and joined a school where everyone hates you. Now the pains are around you and him in separate places. T for my paranoia, song in the beginning is mine :3 also my first England x reader so no hate ples? Let me know if I should continue!


_The cuts go deeper into my skin_

_As I try to breathe the words out_

_Feeling stabbed in the heart_

_No longer wanting to control the fear_

_Can I do it without falling apart?_

* * *

The girl stood smiling next to him in that picture, her eyes full of happiness, a bright smile tracing her lips, no one would have known what she held inside of her fragile heart...The man smiles sadly,

"My dear, (name)...I wish you would come back to me someday. Every night I dream of you, I hope for you, I care for you more than anything..."

"Hey, Britain! Dude, come on! The meetings going to start soon!" An annoyed American voice sounds from the other end, cutting off the British man. He sighs.

"Yes, yes you wanker...I'll be down in a moment." He hears the footsteps of Alfred retreat for the door before continuing.

"I love you, love. No matter what." He kisses the girl in the picture as tears brim the corners of his green eyes. The picture gets discarded by the bed post as he sadly walks from the room...

* * *

Since that day upon leaving, (name) never really felt the same, after leaving her hometown back in London, England, departing with her beloved boyfriend, Arthur Kirkland and all of her friends in Gauken High, and now transferring into a new school where everyone hates her Instead. The girl can't understand it still, even though it's been several months since. And the amount of stress and depression is slowly weighing her down, bit by bit, second by second, day by day, year by year. The cuts grow on her wrists and the black and blue bruises appear more and more, the blood on her lip always comes back the next day, and the feeling of dread and hopelessness in her gut. Her mother worries about her beautiful child, but is never there for her, always away on stupid buisness trips. (Name) knows that's not the real reason since her father left them.

(Name) sighed, her small pale hand spining her spoon around in the now cold soup she made for a Saturday morning 'breakfast'. Her beautiful (eye color) eyes close out of exhaustion and a tear slips down her face.

"If only...I still had the life I used to have, with my boyfriend," she mutters, lifting her head and gazing out the window at the sun And the blue sky, "my friends, my family, where no one disliked me, I wasn't emo, I had no cares in the world and my stupid mother hadn't divorced my father and then ran off with some other guy and then dad got into an accident and di..." The tears now spilled down her pale cheeks faster. She continues to cry, knowing all of it was her fault. No one understood the feelings now inside of the once happy go luck girl with the famous sparkly smile and shining (hair and eye color). Now she's known as the school psycho-emo-goth-idiot.

"Arthur? I...I _need_ you..."

* * *

"Dude! Are you EVEN paying attention!?" All eyes were on the blonde haired man as his mind wandered off to past memories of him and (name). His eyes closed and what looked like small waterfalls fell from them. Alfred immediately shut his mouth, a look of sympathy now crossing everyone's features, even Germany's.

"Anglettere?(did I spell that right?)" A quiet French accent breaks the moment of silence, drawing the attention to him. "are you alright? You've been distant the whole past hour, and your crying. Is it...(name)?" Arthur's eyes opened again as he looked slightly up, sadness all over his features as he nodded.

"if everyone would please excuse me.." he stands, wiping his damp cheeks on his shirtsleeve and slowly begins to walk from the room. As soon as the doors close beind him, he slides himself down them. Crying harder than he ever remembered.

"My beautiful, amazing (name)...where could you be? I need you _here with me..."_

* * *

**Well? What do you all think? :3 this is my first attempt at writing an England x Reader so... Yeah... **

**WHY IS IT ALL DEPRESSING STUFF WITH ME LATELY**

**LUL IDEK**

**whateva tell me what you lovelies think!**

**baiii~**


End file.
